Burnout
by maraduersmad
Summary: Merlin is, competing once again in the most dangerous series of races with no one but Will knowing, which use to be easy until Gwaine decided to give it a go leaving Merlin to compete against a friend and try to hide his identity so no one can stop him from getting the money he needs by winning. Of course it doesn't help when he becomes friends with Dj avalon aka Arthur pendragon.


"That's awesome man" Freya said with a proud smile to her friend.  
"But, you could get hurt" Gwen gasped.  
"Are you sure about this? I mean you'd have to actually not drink for a whole like...14 hours" Gwaine shoved the smirking Elyan off the sofa. Before looking to Gwen.  
"I won't get hurt" He said cockily.  
"People have died Gwaine. You've never been in a race like this before" She pointed out, gently worrying her lip. Merlin watched from the doorway with his eyebrow raised as Gwaine tried to convince Gwen that no, he wouldn't die whilst Elyan and Freya mocked Gwaine.  
"What's going on?" He asked, smiling gently.  
"Gwaine is competing in the races"  
"Really?" Merlin looked at his friend wide eyed, walking further into the room and sliding onto the arm chair next to Freya. "What number are you?"  
"Umm...4... I think" Freya snorted. "I got you all tickets to come watch my first race" He stated pulling them out of his pocket and waving them happily. Merlin laughed when Freya shot out from next to him and ran towards Gwaine.  
"What seats do we get. Are they front row. Do you reckon we'll get to see a crash, do you think I could keep part of a car if there is a crash?" It was hard to believe Freya use to be the kind of person to sit in the corner quietly with a book, scared to talk to anyone. Especially now when she was basically trying to wrestle to tickets out of Gwaines hands.  
"Oh please say there won't be a crash"  
"There's always a crash" Elyan reminded his sister with a little laugh. Only to be silenced by a glare.  
"Most of the people who get in crashes end up finishing the race though"  
"Actually most of the people who get in crashes end up in hospital with concussions, and that's if they get of lightly." Gwaine said with a smirk.  
"You're going to get yourself killed"  
"I'm going to win" Freya finally returned with two tickets, falling next to Merlin again and giving him a large smile.  
"We're going right?"  
"umm...yeah..yeah of course. What..what days it on again?" this Thursday Merlin's brain supplied but he ignored it, looking to Freya innocently. He watches as she looks down to the tickets searching for the time and date on it.  
"Thursday at...2"  
"Should be free then" Her smile got even bigger and he returned it happily.  
"Theres an after party as well. Which once again, I got you guys in to"  
"Can I just go to that?"  
"What ? No come on Gwen!" Freya sighed. "Theres usually a tell right before someone crashes if any of us see it we'll make you look away okay? It'll be fun!" Gwen sighed and Gwaine pouted.  
"I'll tell you the story about that hot blonde with the uneven bbo-"  
"Fine I'll go!" She snapped. Waving her hands to stop Gwaine from talking. "Now. I can't drink tomorrow night, so. I say we head out and start the drinking. Now so I can finish tomorrow afternoon and still have plenty of time to get sober again.  
"You not going to practise? Work on the car?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I can do that Thursday morning. Now guys to the pub!" Elyan agreed quickly, grabbing his jacket and throwing Merlin his.  
He shrugged the jacket on looking to Gwen and Freya still sitting down.  
"you not coming?"  
"We have to get up in the morning." Gwen said with a small roll of her eyes.  
"So do you Merlin so don't stay out to late." She warned him.  
"Make sure Elyan gets home okay would you? Gwaine could convince a nun to drink" Gwen mumbled disapprovingly making Merlin smile.  
"I'll let him crash at mine, it's closer." A smile overtook Gwens face.  
"Merlin! Stop braiding hair and talking about boys and get your ass out here!" Gwaine screamed and Merlin rolled his eyes looking down to Freya. Arms snaking around her waist.  
"I'll see you Thursday" She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck, placing a quick, soft kiss against his lips.  
"Thursday. Love you"  
"Love you more"  
"I'm gunna puke" Merlin threw his head back in a laugh before leaning down and stealing another quick kiss before making his way to the door.

"I'm telling you, this year there's going to be some amazing competition. Some of the racers we've had are just...phenomenal. Don't get me wrong, some are in need of some anger management. Going to be a crash year I think. But still the manoeuvres they do are just-"  
"Brilliant, I know Morgana I've watched the tapes to." Arthur snapped glaring at his sister.  
"Oh don't be so pouty. You're just annoyed Uther said you weren't allowed to compete yourself."  
"I'm great, probably better than those muppets and I'm not allowed. To even try"  
"He doesn't want his dear sweet Arthur getting hurt."  
"He let you compete"  
"Of course he did. I'm his dirty little secret daughter. Id be doing him a favour if I crashed and burned" She said it with a smile, but Arthur easily noticed the venom in her voice, the underlining hatred for their father.  
"You'll be careful on Thursday won't you?" He asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice "I'd hate to have you die before I manage to mock you for losing" Morgana smirked, standing slightly taller.  
"You'll be careful to arthur? I'd hate to see some of the shrapnel from one of the cars I make crash while winning fly into the commentators box and impale you" Arthur glared at her back as she sauntered away.  
"Where are you going? I thought we where having dinner"  
"Like you're actually going to cook Arthur. Hurry up and get your coat, I'm famished."  
"I could cook if I wanted to!" The blonde spat, grabbing his coat anyway and quickly following her out of the apartment.

Merlin woke up slowly. The smell of bacon wafting through the small 1 bedroomed apartment. Elyans body against him and Gwaines hair tickling his neck before he opened his eyes. He pushed them open, blinking around at the room. Elyan was flopped in front of him attempting to snuggle into the skinny boys chest. Gwaines arm was thrown over merlin and Elyan, his head resting on merlins neck. Carefully Merlin sat up climbing over Elyan to get off the small bed. The two spread out as much as they could quickly on the bed before cuddling back into each other. Only after Merlin got up did he notice the pool of drool at the base of his collar bone courtesy of Gwaine. Rolling his eyes Merlin padded out of the room. His jeans itched at his legs, his hair slightly matted with sweat. Making his way into the kitchen Merlin tried to ignore the slowly increasing headache.  
"Took you long enough"  
"will?" Merlin stopped at the kitchen door staring at his friend confused "what are you doing in my kitchen?"  
"Day before the race! We always go for a ride before the race"  
"Yeah at like...2" Merlin reminded him flopping into a seat as Will pushed bacon, scrambled eggs, 2 paracetamol and a cup of coffee towards Merlin.  
"It's 3. Now eat up, we gotta go" Merlin chose eating oppose to explaining to Will that the reason he had missed there meet up was because he spent the night drinking when he had a race quickly closing in.  
He finished quickly before running back into his bedroom and grabbing a fresh tee shirt. There was no point in showering as he'd just need to again in a few hours. Elyan blinked his eyes open.  
"Merlin? Whats going on?"  
"I'm going out"  
"where?" He asked raising an eyebrow and sitting up slightly.  
"Will said he'd teach me to drive" Merlin lied smiling down at him, watching as he snorted.  
"don't kill yourself" With that he flopped back down and closed his eyes again.

Merlin span the keys round his finger as he half jogged down the small set of stairs. Will next to him smiling giddily. His own set of keys clutched tightly in his hand. The quickly made there way under the bridge. Tall walls either side of the banks meaning that unless you where looking for them, you wouldn't see them. The both made there way into what looked like a large empty whole in the wall. Walking down It. The light slowly fading as they walked further from the opening. Before they finally reached the two blue tarps side by side. Ripping them off at the same time. Merlin looked down to the car. The sleek body painted a dark red. The front low bumper set low to the ground. The back tilting up slightly more. The frame was low. The wheels having firm grip, back ones slightly less so than the front to make for easier sharp turns and drifts. The spoiler was smooth and angled to make the care even more aerodynamic, also giving better acceleration. The car was light, long. The rims a clean silver.  
"Okay stop molesting it and lets drive" Will joked. Though his hand was still running along the bonnet of his green car. Merlin nodded and opened the door. Sliding into the leather seat. Rolling down the window and looking out to Will. His window also rolled down as he looked to his friend with a smile.  
"First one to the end of the bridge and back wins" With that Will jammed the key in the ignition and took off with a great roar. Following his lead Merlin quickly turned the key. Foot pushing onto the gas. It took second before he was rolling out of the tunnel. Spinning the wheel and pulling the hand brake Merlin smiled as he turned and followed Will's car. Taking a second to slip his seatbelt around himself before going back full force. Will had the head start but Merlin had the skills. Will floored it to quickly, got himself to top speed almost burning out his engine in the process Merlin worked his way up fast but so it still gave the car time to warm up Merlin watched Wills car getting closer. Pulling up to draw with him seconds later and looking out the window for a second with a smirk. Will looked back, taking his hand of the wheel flipped merlin off before looking back to in front of them. The wall signifying the end rapidly approaching the two cars. Merlin watched it getting closer and closer. Both finally removing a hand from the wheel. Throwing it onto the hand brake and pulling. The car spun and Merlin let out a loud cheer. Will's car scraping past his just avoiding collision before Merlin slammed his foot back on the gas, kicking the car into moving again, this time towards the finishing point.  
Merlin chanced a look out the window, Will was still level with him, Will looked over to him.  
"You're losing your edge" He bellowed through the open window. Merlin threw his head back in a laugh.  
"Oh is that what you think?" Quickly he shifted to 6th gear. Speeding across the smooth concrete leaving Will in his wake.

They lapped the area a few times. Merlin going for different moves that could win a race. Will preferring to practise his donuts, which where honestly pretty amazing. The car shook against the ground. The sharp turns jolting him. The sun shone through the tinted windows making his body warm and sweat slowly begin to drip from him.  
Skidding to a halt after the 5th race of the day Merlin clambered from the car. Using the bottom of his tee shirt the wipe his face dry as he smirked at Will.  
"After all this time you still can't keep up."  
"Hey, I'm a joy rider I do tricks and cool things. Not ponce around trying to win tropheys"  
"Ponce around?" Merlin asked with a snort. "do you know how many people die in these races!"  
"Okay so maybe not ponce but. You know what I mean you like the driving I like the fun stuff"  
"Driving is fun"  
"Watching kick peoples ass' tomorrow will be fun"  
"Gwaines competing."  
"You'll beat him easily" Merlin gave a small shrug.  
"Maybe.. Maybe not, haven't seen him drive to much"  
"Please he'll probably drive backwards or something" Will mocked.  
"I wouldn't underestimate him." Merlin replied seriously. Leaning back against his car. "I'm gunna give him a check over. You gunna wait?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll give Jessie a check up to"  
"Jessie?" The black haired boy snorted causing Will to roll his eyes.  
"What, it's better than Kilgharrah, I mean. Who names a car that. Also dude, really, the yellow neons?"  
"They look cool so you can shut up Mr flames up the cheap dented bonnet" Will's face paled remembering his first car.  
"dude! That was 3 years ago let it go already" He protested making Merlin laugh  
"Flames dude. Flames..Really"  
"Shut up! I'm not proud of my 17 year old self."  
"No one's proud of your seventeen year old self" Merlin jokes. Climbing back into the car and reversing into the tunnel. Will following close behind. The next hour and a half was spent checking Kilgharrah over. Making sure nothing was rusting, nothing on the engine was lose. The heating system was working fully. In the end he stood with greasy hands smiling.  
"I think he's ready to race."  
"Good. Because if something was wrong with him then you wouldn't exactly have time to fix it" Will pointed out. "So if Gwaines racing does that mean that you have to"  
"Go and watch..yeah. I don't know how to get out of it yet, I'm sure I'll think of something though" Merlin mumbled, dragging a oil covered hand through his hair.  
"Or you could always just tell them, it would make it a lot easier"  
"Please. If I told them they'd make me stop, Gwen or Freya would call my mother and she would ask me to stop and I'd have to do it. We need the money, the amount of debt our parents our in. The mortgage on mums house isn't fully paid of yet. The rent for my flats gone and I spent the last of last years money on improving this"  
"I still can't believe that the car broke down on the last lap"  
"That's why I spent so much to improve him. Now that won't happen and we might actually win the prize money. I mean yeah the money for a runner up is good but with just that and my jo..oh god"  
"What?"  
"I had work today I completely forgot" Merlin moaned dropping his head into his hands "I'm so fired."  
"well then..You better win tomorrow, or at least be top 4" Will ordered. Patting Merlin on the back.  
"Ya think. I need to head back. I don't trust Gwaine and Elyan in my flat for this long on their own"  
"I'm gunna finish up with Jessie. I'll see you tomorrow"

Arthur woke up to a loud persistent banging. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Peeling himself out of his bed he stumbled into the hall. Passing the large kitchen as he made his way to the front door. The knocking still sounding.  
"Hold on! I'm coming" Arthur snapped. Reaching the door he unlocked it opening it slightly only for it to be shoved open and Morgana to storm inside.  
"Why are you not dressed?" She growled.  
"You woke me up. Why are you dressed like a weird leather bondage loving prostitute?"  
"How dare you..This is my racing suit pendragon. Now go shower and throw on whatever overpriced crappy shirt you're wearing today and hurry up. You need to be there in 45 minutes" Arthur rolled his eyes but followed he instructions, wandering to the bathroom and stripping off. The shower was a welcome thing. Morgana shouting at him to stop fuzzing over his make up when she thought he'd been in the bathroom to long was not. He slipped from the room, towel round his waist an quickly went to his room to get dressed.  
Some people where already waiting outside where they had chosen the main viewing point. Waiting to be let in in a few hours. Arthur walked round the back. Morgana at his heels and climbed the too tall staircase to reach the top level. Entering in the small room. He paid no attention the the equipment instead looking at the window. They didn't use tracks in the Races. Just streets. Sometimes a lap of the track could take up to 20 minutes, taking main roads and too many of them round a large area, sometimes, the best of the drivers, could go round a track in a minute and a half. These tracks where the most dangerous. Jutting into alleyways and gaps only just big enough for a car to fit through. You'/d have to slalom through the road works, other cars being allowed on the road had been cancelled 5 years back when a single mum and her 3 kids where killed in a collision. Along with the driver. This track seemed to be relatively short.  
"I'm guessing 5 minutes" Morgana muttered from behind him. Looking to where you could see most of the track. Around the room where TV screens for when he couldn't see the track out the window he could look to the screen. Morgana patted him on the shoulder.  
"I'm going to check the car. Have fun Mr narrator" With that she strutted out the room and Arthur groaned falling into the spinny hair placed in front of the large window. The mic was on the table in front of him. A guy, Jeff, came in a few minutes later.  
"Live in 5 Mr pendragon" He said nervously walking towards what Arthur guessed was the control panel. With a fake smile and thumbs up Arthur started thinking up how to open. "In 10, 9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and we're live"  
"Wassup It's DJ Avalon here. So this in a few hours we'll be doing the first qualifying round of the racing season. The suns bright in the sky and the smell of diesels in the air. The crowds arriving, fans of last years competitors are here. Lets see what this year brings."  
Arthur continued babbling for what seemed like forever. Mindlessly talking, taking occasional pauses and playing some upbeat song.

"You're going to be amazing!" Freya said happily walking up with Gwaine, Elyan and a nervous Gwen.  
"Who else is racing?" Gwaine asked. Suit tied around his waist. A few people cheered as he walked through the crowd and he gave a happy wave before getting pulled in by security.  
"I don't know, they announce it later. When you're pretty much set to go. Give the others less of a chance to see what your style is on youtube or whatever. But I heard Morgana pendragons racing this year. She'll know all about you because of the video you have to do just to get into this race" Gwaine gave a nod to the information smiling down at Freya.  
"where's Merlin?"  
"Late as usual." Gwen said with a smile. From other people it might sound mean but Gwen says it with one of those voices and smiles where it seems like she could never be mean.  
"So how many people go through this one?" Elyan asked.  
"4" Gwaine replied quickly.  
"And how many people are in the race?" Gwen asked curiously  
"12" Freya answered and Gwen nodded.  
"I'm sure you'll get through" Gwaine dug a key out of his jumpsuit pocket and unlocked garage 3. Opening it up to reveal his orange and white car. He walked up and quickly started checking over it. Freya jumps as her phone flares, before leaving the room to answer  
"Merlin? Hey where are you?"  
"Freya..There..there's something wrong with Will. He's really sick, I don't.."  
"You're not coming" It was a statement not a question.  
"I'm so sorry, Tell Gwaine I'm sorry as well and that I hope he wins. Also tell him not to die"  
"It's fine and I will. But is Will okay?" She asked, teeth worrying her lip.  
"Yeah I think he'll be fine. Just needs a bit of taking care of. I'm so sorry, I love you. I'll see you soon okay?"  
"Love you too, Tell Will get better soon for me!"  
Merlin hangs up quickly before looking over to Will. Standing carrying his suit and helmet. Merlin quickly grabs the suit pulling it on the takes the helmet under his arm.  
"You ready to win?" Will asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet excited.  
"Of course" Will smiles at Merlin and they quickly slide into the car. Driving quickly out of the tunnel.  
It takes them 5 minutes to get to where the race is being held. They slide up to the barrier and merlin roles the window down ever so slightly. Hand poking out the authorisation pass. The security guard tries to look in and Merlin winds the window up further. With a small wave of his hand Merlin accelerates as a few people quickly move the blockades out of the way so he can drive in.  
Merlin grabs the cracked helmet from the back and hands it to will who glares at him.  
"Seriously? I have to walk round in a helmet"  
"I got you a ticket so you can hang back here but if Freya or anyone sees they're going to wonder why I lied and I'd prefer to not answer that" Will's glare turns to the offending helmet. "please Will" With a groan he grabs it sliding out the car and quickly running over to close the garage door. Merlin smiles and slides out of the car. Quickly filling up the tank from a carton of petrol off in the locked cupboard. The same key used for his garage is used to unlock the cupboard. Merlin grabs the ear piece out of the back of the cupboard and fits it to his large ears. Will grabs the other one out of the back of the cupboard, the one that'll let him talk to Merlin if he wants to, something Merlin finds stupid as Will uses it to tell him jokes or stories about that night in college when he ended up with a pigeon tattooed on his bicep.  
"Are you going to sit upstairs with the normal people or are you going to wander around down here watching snips of the race?"  
"I might go upstairs. Spy on your girlfriend"  
"I feel bad for having introduced her to you. She didn't deserve to meet someone like you" Merlin mused.  
"Twat"  
"Prick"  
"Asshat"  
"Manwhore...Wanna help me stick the number on him?" Merlin asked, nodding his head towards the car.  
"Sure" Will replied happily. The two quickly searched, finding the large number seven and carefully peeling the back off. Trying to keep the sticking even.  
"It's alright buddy, I'll get the horrible sticker off once I win" Will rolled his eyes at merlin patting his car fondly. A song came to a close and through the ear piece a voice reeled.  
"Now all of the contestants are here. The fans are cheering waiting to see who crashes. I mean..who wins, today. So lets get this started!" Merlin quickly climbed into his car. A quick high five from Will as the guy read out the contestants. Each contestant driving out onto the road. The crowd in the building above cheering loudly.  
"Mate listen, you can do this okay" Will started his usual pep talk. Not minding that Merlin faded out, hearing Gwaines name before fading back in. "You're gunna win. With a last high five Merlin pulled on his helmet and started the quick drive to the starting point.  
"Number 7 we have... Kilgharrah? Did I say that right? I dunno anyway! Number 8" Merlin snorted at the weirdly smooth voice.  
"Really, you used your car name as your name"  
"shut up will" Merlin growled, even though he knew Will either couldn't hear him or just never replied to him.  
"That's just pathetic, I mean. Why didn't you use the same name as last year? You had fans dude! People would be cheering for you no ones going to be cheering for kilgharrah. Apart from me obviously, because I'm the best friend ever and if you win you should give me money bu-" His voice cut out as the other dude start talking.  
"Now they've got a pretty easy track today. Mostly soft turnings minus the obvious road works in the middle. The suns bright and reflects like a bitch. Lets see how they counter that. You're cheap tinted windows won't help kilgharrah.  
"They not cheap asshole" Merlin snapped.  
"Yeah! You tell him kilgharrah!" Will's voice came and then he heard the small laugh of whoever the dude commentating was.  
"Wait, you can hear me?!" Merlin gasped.  
"Yes genius I can hear you. The crowd can't though" DJ whatever said happily Now..It really wasn't his fault that he suddenly changed to a Irish accent.  
"But they can hear you?"  
"Yes moron they can hear me" The dude snapped back and Will let out a gasp of outrage.  
"Tell him I'm going to kick his ass if he calls you names!" Will yelped  
"Shut up dude" Merlin mumbled back to Will.  
"Arthur, you're going live again in 10"  
"you weren't live?"  
"I wouldn't be insulting you if they could hear now would I"  
"Dickhead"  
"3,2"  
"Wanker."  
"and now"  
"Sorry some technical difficulties there. Nothing as bad as some of these will get I bet. Driving on the left will give the advantage here being closer to the turns and in the shadows meaning less flare from the sun. Lets see if any of the drivers take my advice.

Merlin's hands clenched on the rubber wheel. Before loosening and stretching out. The suit was already making him hot, the helmet was stuffy and the constant talking from who Merlin guessed was Arthur about the race accompanied by Will's yapping was already getting on his nerves.  
It didn't take long before Merlin was ready, whatever idiot that was in number 6 was revving his engine like some boy racer. Which, Merlin guessed it's a bit like but still.  
"What a wanker"  
"what 6?" Will said, surprisingly now he had shown that he could hear Merlin he enjoyed talking to him with actual replies.  
"yeah" Merlin replied slowly.  
Unlike in normal races they didn't get a start lap to warm the cars up before the went. it was ready set go and hope to god you don't overheat trying to start to fast.  
"On your marks, get set. GO!" The cars all sparked to life. Speeding forwards trying to take each other. Smashing into each other as they tried to get into the shadows. A few people. Merlin, some back car with a number 1 on, 3,5 and 12 stayed on the sun side. Merlin darted between 3 and 5. the car rumbling on the uneven ground.  
"Number 2 is in first place. Followed closely by number 4. 1 a little way behind with 7 on it's tail. 3 and 5 are having a battle here." Merlin blocked out the voice. Trying to weave his way in-between the cars. There where 5 laps in the race but he didn't want to risk dropping too far behind to catch up.  
2 laps in and 1 had dropped backwards into 6th place. Gwaine and 2 where in joint first whilst merlin came next. Behind him Merlin wasn't to sure, eyes on the road occasionally flicking to the rear-view to check if anyone was about to knock him off.  
Gwaine, he could see. Was in the shadows now busy battling with number 2. 2 was on the outside. Trying to shunt Gwaines car into a wall. Gwaine kept putting on bursts of speed or slowing down but 2 was following him easily and continuing to try and take him out. Merlin watched nervously before the car jolted. Merlin looked in the rear-view mirror, of course the second he took his eyes of someone would turn up. He swerved slightly but the car was sticking to him.  
"7 being tailgaited by 6. This could end badly for either of them." Merlin tried to think. The road works where coming up. Barrels, tools and generally everything that would hurt to hit around. Two planks of wood where leaning up against the fence on the other side. The perfect jump if it wasn't for having to run through this side of the barriers then try and get through an entire road work before the jump came. He heard the clank as 6 rammed him again and sped up. As he guessed 6 followed him. He drove straight for the cheap plastic barricade for the road works. Merlin tried not to flinch when he smashed through the barrier. It slapping against the window. 6 bravely followed. With a sudden handbrake Merlin drifted, clipping 6 as he turned. He watched 6 spiral and smash into a pile of barrels on the other side. Before Merlin jolted forwards painfully pulling at his seat belt. Cutting into his neck. Out the front there was the obvious dent in the car, not enough to stop it from finishing but enough to cause a problem if it's not fixed soon.  
"Mate are you okay?" Will asked, voice sounding nervous and panicked.  
"Great" Merlin groaned, reversing.  
"THEN FUCKING DRIVE THERE OVER TAKING YOU!" Merlin laughed and quickly accelerated. The jump went harder than he expected, apparently crashing and having to avoid number 6 shrapnel made driving at full speed harder. Who knew.  
On the landing he grit his teeth. The smack sending a jolt through his body.  
"Mad jump there from Kilgharrah! But will he catch back up with the top 4?"  
"What place am I now?" Merlin gasped out in the Irish accent, ignoring Will's laughing he listened for arthurs reply.  
"8th There are only 9 people left though." Came the slowly reply. Merlin quickly upped the gear. Foot slamming on the gas and body flying back in his seat as he drove fast as he could. He didn't bother letting up on the gas to make drift smoother, he needed to catch up. He skidded and his body thrashed around the car as he made sudden turns, his body already aching from the crash. The smooth corners where easy. They where when he felt like he made up the most time.  
"Dude you should see Gwen's face. She was so not impressed with your little crash" Will said with a laugh. "Freya cheered when you started driving again though. She's practically swooning watching you now. I'd watch out, I think you have competition. Dude I swear she's getting so wet for kilgha-"  
"Shut the fuck up would you will? That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Merlin snapped as he jostled round another corner.  
"I'm talking about her finding you're alter ego amazing race car driver hot. Do you reckon she'd cheat on you with kilgharrah, do you want me to go tell her off for mind cheating ?"  
"You know what I want you to do?"  
"what?" Will asked curiously  
"shut up and let me drive. How many laps are left?"  
"2"  
"Go find me some bandages" Merlin ground out. Suddenly Arthurs voice was back.  
"Going for a wizz ladies and gentlemen but he's a song in my absence" C'mon started playing and merlin started tapping his hand to the beat as he drove. The cars where getting closer. He could still bring this back.  
"number 7. you hurt?"  
"what? No I'm good"  
"You said about bandages? Do I need to send paramedics to your garage?"  
"No I'm fine." It came out snappier than it was meant to be.  
"Man if you're injured it's not a go-"  
"I said I'm fine now will you piss off or tell me what's happening up ahead" He shouldn't have been disappointed when Arthur came back on the radio cutting the song short. Instead of saying what was happening ahead he started talking about the crashes that Merlin had missed. In front he saw one of the cars spiral out of control after Gwaine shunted them. They didn't crash as such. A tire must have popped though. With the distraction for everyone else of swerving out of the cars way it gave Merlin his chance too catch them up speeding between the middle of 1 and 9.  
it turns out it was 5 that just spiralled. 11 was up next. It was weak on it's turning. Slowing down to much before and not drifting enough. Merlin floored it until the turning. A second before slowed, not wanting to risk crashing into 11, before pulling the handbrake spinning the back of the car around so it was facing the right way and stepping on the gas again. He nudged 11 as he passed, not enough to make them crash but enough to make them veer off which would slow them down immensely.  
One more car. One more car and I move on. Merlin thought happily. 3 was still a bit ahead. Obviously using all of their juice but so was Merlin, he obviously had a better engine as he was slowly catching up.  
"FINAL LAP! There in a pretty tight nit group here meaning anything could change before the lap is over. It could be over for 7 lagging behind. If I where 7 I know I'd do some more moves like earlier." Merlin did the first turning with ease. But there was still a gap. Before long it was half way through the lap and they where almost neck and neck. 3 was shunting merlin. Kilgharrah wasn't taking it well swerving at every hit. Merlin saw the road works coming up and veered off at the last second into them, just as 3 tried to shunt him again. 3 clipped the edge of one of the trucks. Wheels spinning as the car spun in a circle. Merlin stopped watching in the rear-view and continued to drive towards the jump, 3 wouldn't be down for long. The car flying into the air again and Merlin's eyes flicked back to the mirror, seeing 3 still hadn't gained control. With a loud whooop Merlin felt the car beginning to lurch forward in the descent and got ready for the impact. It didn't help much. His body screaming in pain as he hit the floor and foot falling from the gas pedal. He quickly replaced it, trying to ignore the way his head was thumping as he drove onwards. The last few turns where a blessing. Smooth a sweet before the finish line showed up. Merlin was neck and neck with 12, wanting to take third place. Merlin tried to go faster but kilgharrah growled at him and wouldn't let him, Merlin checked the mirror again, 3 was still far enough behind. Dropping the speed Merlin let himself fall to 4th place and carefully slid over the line.  
"Man get me some ice" Merlin mumbled. He heard will reply before that was drowned out by the crowd cheering as he carefully steered the car towards the garage. When he got there he saw Will waiting, a huge smile plastered across his face.  
"Dude! That was awesome!" He ran to the side of the car and opened the door pulling Merlin out. Merlin groaned in pain and will quickly sat him down on the bench.  
"Close the door" Merlin ordered, nodding towards the garage door. Will ran over and closed it. The second it was closed Merlin pulled off his helmet. Hissing in pain as he moved his arm.  
"Reckon you could help me with my suit?" Merlin asked looking to will hopefully.  
"I always knew you wanted the D"Will joked before quickly helping unzipping the suit and pulling it down his arms. The white top under had a trail of blood running down it. Part of his neck and shoulder where already black and blue. "damn dude"  
"Poor kilgharrah" Merlin mumbled making Will laugh.  
"Poor you man. The dicks who run this thing pay to fix the cars that go through. Which you did. Now I didn't manage to get ice so um..heres some tissues just..pat yourself down and make it less ew and um" The door suddenly opened and Merlin managed to pull his helmet on before two paramedics walked in.  
"Kilgharrah?"  
"Yep" Merlin said uncertainly, back in the Irish accent. The looked him up and down before quickly walking over and going to take the helmet off. "Stays on" Merlin mumbled beneath it. They looked like they wanted to argue but decided better to just help him. one quickly begun disinfecting the seatbelt cut whilst the other poked and prodded at his shoulder asking if it hurt.  
"Of course it bloody hurts!" Will snapped at him making Merlin chuckle. After a minute or so he slapped an icepack onto it.  
"Does it hurt anywhere else?"  
"my leg hurts I guess" Merlin grunted. The paramedic quickly pulled the rest of the suit off leaving Merlin in his shorts and quickly begun looking at the leg. Which, now Merlin was looking at it without the suit on looked pretty swollen.  
"Why are you here? I could have done this!" Will protested glaring at the guy bandaging the cut.  
"Someone has to check on everyone who goes out by crashing" The one by his leg replied.  
"But he didn't go out"  
"but he did crash then tell you to get bandages" The one standing in front of him replied.

They eventually left, leaving Merlin to pull his helmet off again and sit awkward, bag of ice on his shoulder and a few around his leg.  
"so...good first race then?"  
"Shut up Will" Merlin said with a tired laugh.  
"But dude! You're through! You get to continue with the racing!"  
"Yeah. Lucky there's a few weeks of qualifiers before I have to race again"  
"by the way" Merlin looked up at Will who was now leaning against the dented kilgharrah "don't pull that shit again I mean dude. Crashing what the hell was that! I mean. You damaged the car!" Merlin snorted as Will gestured to Kilgharrah but looked at him with worry as if Merlin would drop dead any second.  
"I'm sorry about hurting kilgharrah"  
"Good you should be. So..whens the after party" Merlin didn't even try to hold back his groan.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he saw the drunken driver Gwaine stumbling up to Morgana to hit on her. Two girls, both beautiful. One with black curly hair a kind smile and an innocent look about her, the other brown hair a mischievous, slightly tipsy smile. Both pulled at his arms. He watches Morgana looked at him amused and begun to wander over.  
"My my, you are a popular man" She cooed to Gwaine. The girls still clinging to him, trying to pull him backwards.  
"I am, all the girls want me you see. But I, I only have eyes for you!" Morgana laughed as he babbled. Arthur came to stand next to her. Watching the three of them. "ahh! The boyfriend, I challenge you to a duel for the fair ladies heart!"  
"Gwaine come on I think you need water."  
"no he needs another drink. We all do. Gwaine why don't you go get drinks"  
"The drinks can wait! What do you say scoundrel!" Morgana shook with silent laughter next to him and Arthur rolled his eyes at her before looking back the man in front of him.  
"She's my sister"  
"Incest!" He all but screamed making a few people look over and Arthur shuffle away from Morgana slightly.  
"MERLIN!" Gwaine yelped.  
"Where?!" the brown haired girl asked looking around. Gwaine pointed and a smile formed on her face as she spotted the guy. A tall guy, apparently called Merlin, wandered up. Limping slightly, a scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a tuft of fluffy black hair. Cheekbones, blue eyes and one of the smiles that makes you want to smile. A shorter guy was next to him. Hair brown and slightly greasy. Both looked tired but happy. "Will? I thought you where ill?"  
"Nice to see you too Freya" Will replied with a smirk. "I'm feeling better, never could resist a party. Now I'm going to go drink."  
"Merlin my man!" Merlin was suddenly engulfed into a hug by Gwaine. He let out a small hiss. As Gwaine bumped into him. Pain flickering across his face before the smile was back and he was hugging the guy. Freya pushed him away and wrapped her arms around his neck. After quickly pecking her on the lips and saying a quiet hey he looked up.  
"Hey Gwen" He then turned to Arthur. "Hi. I'm Merlin" He stuck his hand out. The other one wrapping around Freyas shoulders.  
"Arthur" He replied. Quickly shaking his hand before stepping back so Morgana was shown more.  
"Morgana" She said with a sweet smile.  
"Oh! You're morgana pendragon aren't you. You won the race today" He said looking interested.  
"Yeah. Where you there watching?"  
"Nah I was, taking care of my friend. Listened to the commentary." He said with a small shrug. The blue eyes flicked back to Arthur. "Guy seemed like a bit of a tosser to be honest" Arthur raised an eyebrow at him whilst Morgana burst out laughing.  
"Merlin!" Freya scolded. Merlin looked to her for a second before looking back up to him with a small smirk. Arthur spent the next few minutes watching Merlin wondering why that had seemed like some sort of inside joke.

All Merlins friends. Including the innocent looking one and a guy who turned out to be her brother ended up getting trashed. Morgana, eventually joined them. Scowling at him when he refused to go with her to dance with the group. In stead he sat at the bar drinking whiskey.  
"You don't like dancing?" His head shot over and he saw Merlin limping towards him with a smile. He sunk into the stool next to him as arthur shrugged.  
"I'm more of a drink beer with friends whilst watching the footie kind of guy" He replied.  
"So no drunken nights for you then?"  
"Well...I didn't say that. But, the drunken rambling with a few people is better than jumping around with a bunch of people you don't know" Merlin gave a small smile as if he understood that. "So...Your friend does the races then?"  
"This is his first year."  
"What did you think today?"  
"Good, surprisingly so. I mean, he started off to gusto, could have easily lost him the race and then he spent the entire time bumping bumpers with Morgana, it could have gone ugly easily and left both of them out of the race. If he'd increased a bit slower he might have been able to over take her. Or done some drifts rather than full on turns"  
"I thought you weren't there?"  
"I wasn't" He watched as The blue eyes widened slightly.  
"then how do you know it in that detail?"  
"yo- umm I mean DJ Avalon explained it well" It was left open as he was unsure if he was saying the right thing.  
"what'd ya do to your leg?" He downed the last of the whiskey waving his hand to catch the barmaids attention and holding up two fingers before turning back to Merlin.  
"I uh..fell down the stairs" Merlin lied.  
"Sure you did" Arthur snorted. The barmaid appeared with the drinks, placing them in front of Arthur and leaving again. He pushed one towards Merlin and lifted his up. Watching as the black haired man followed suit. Head tipping back and taking the whiskey in one.

The after party was dying down, the pub closing when morgana walked up to him giving him a tight hug before pulling away smirking.  
"Me and Gwaine are using your apartment" She held up the keys before stumbling off  
"WHAT? NO!" He went to go after them but they started giggling and running off. "DONT YOU DARE USE MY BED!" Arthur screamed after. Freya and Gwen stumbled over to them. Merlin rolled his eyes as Gwen tumbled to the ground and Freya tried to help her up but ended up falling over herself.  
"Elyan went home" Gwen pouted "How do we get home?"  
"I got it, uh..I need to take them to there place. You've got somewhere to stay right?" Merlin asked looking to Arthur nervously.  
"yeah, yeah..totally" Arthur lied. Looking around at the few remaining people. Before his head buzzed through the list of friends.  
"you don't happen to want to help me get them home first do you?" He watched Merlin smile awkwardly at him, like he was afraid he was asking for something ridiculous.  
"Nah of course not" Arthur climbed off the stool. Nodding to the barmaid as he helped Gwen stumble out of the pub. Five minutes later they where reaching the end of the road. "uhh, how far away do they live?"  
"few blocks. Not to far" Merlin shrugged. Arm looped away Freya's waist holding her up as she stumbled along.  
"Your hair..is pretty" Gwen said, flicking at his hair.  
"Um..thank you.. So's yours?" He watched the huge smile form on her face at the compliment and tried not to laugh.

It was more than a few blocks

It was much more than a few blocks

An hour and a half later the two wandered out of the girls apartment.  
"Is it always like that after a night out?" He asked, shoving his hands deep in his jacket pockets.  
"Nah, usually Gwen and Freya are the sober ones and we get a taxi. So me, Will and Gwaine don't die on the way home" Arthur snorted at Merlins cheeky smile. If Arthur thought Merlin was limping before he was really limping now. Every few second he'd grimace in pain but then smile again as if he hadn't.  
"Why don't you get a taxi now?"  
"Not got the money, got fired yesterday, just before pay day as well"  
"Why'd you get fired?" Arthur inquired  
"Missed work. I was hungover and forgot I had it then went out with Will" Arthur nodded and looked around.  
"look, I don't mean to be rude but..is there any chance I could crash on your sofa? Everyone I know will be asleep now" He said awkwardly, to his surprise Merlin smiled.  
"Course. Just beware, my flat will be nothing like where you live"  
"What makes you say that"  
"the shirt...look way to expensive for you to live somewhere like me" Arthur looked down to his shirt for a second.  
"Well.. I guess if you think I'm rich you won't mind if we get a taxi back to yours. Hate walking" Arthur suggested. Merlin's face formed into a huge smile. Eyes lighting up as he gave a shrug as if he was indifferent before slumping down against the wall with a quiet 'thank fuck'.


End file.
